liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelirikk, Diglon,
Basic Info *Three former Yxtrang who pledged service to Captain Miri Robertson and line yos'Phelium *They adopted the sir name nor'Phelium, indicating house guardNeogenesis **(at least, Nelirikk did. Unsure about Diglon and Hazenthull) *Introduced to the Liaden Universe in the books Plan B (Nelirikk) and I Dare (Hazenthull and Diglon) Nelirikk Explorer / "Beautiful"/Ricky *(see especially book Plan B'') *former Yxtrang Explorer, master pilot , similar to a Scout *Blue eyes, square jaw, sandy brown hair, scar (''Nchaka) on one cheek. After removal of Vingtai: moustache and softly curling hair''Plan B'', ch 15 **Age unknown but when he meets Miri Robertson he remembers having beard growth for 25 cycles (=standards?) *Pledged himself to line yos'Phelium *Aide to Captain Miri Robertson, First Lytaxin Irregulars *Field name "Beautiful" *Insignia: lieutenant's bars, Tree & Dragon pin, green scarf for Lytaxin Irregulars, Captain's Aide Insignia *Earned the "Heroic Explorer's Starburst Certificate" with "his name listed on the Great Board at Temp Headquarters" for discovering an unusual moonPlan B *Questioned by a young Val Con, who captured and released him on an uninhabited planet Splinter Universe.com digital pub: "Four Tries for an Yxtrang", *Was demoted to No-Troop because he admitted to being captured by "an animal" Liaden *The unit where Nelirikk trained paid homage to the legendary Jela and employed the shib''jela'' (translates as "Jela's necklace" or "Jela's noose") a graceful wire weapon.Plan B, ch 15 *Nelirikk remembers an Yxtrang camp song: "A soldier's opponent is more than might - little Jela was a demon to fight."Plan B, ch 15 **(Jela, in Crystal Soldier: "He was giddy with a joy totally beyond reason...He felt as he had when he'd come back to the Troop hall...after his single-handed fight against the squad from Recon..."Crystal Soldier, ch 3 Also Jela's bold "I dare!" before fighting a much larger X-strain soldier at the soldier bar, One Day's Battle.Crystal Soldier, chapter 17 *A good storyteller, Ricky (Nelirikk) entertains Lady Kareen's cook Esil Lang and other staff in the kitchenNeogenesis Diglon Rifle *former Yxtrang Rifle (common trooper)I Dare *Sworn to the service of line yos'Phelium, currently serving on Surebleak, working at Jelaza Kazone as security and gardener, and at the Spaceport as security. *"Married" to field ecologist / botanist Alara chel'Voyon, a Scout on Surebleak, whose clan Silari is aligned with Clan Korval The Rifle's First Wife''in "A Liaden Universe Constellation volume III" *Likes to play poker and enjoys planting and growing things *Diglon is a main character in ''Rifle's First Wife *"Belonging to a world was an unusual thing -- he’d grown up as a man of arms, expecting that all he belonged to was the Fourteenth Conquest Corps. That was when the Yxtrang High Command had been his decision maker, a time he was, in retrospect, glad was over." *"He had stood on seventeen worlds in his life, counting this one, and this was perhaps the third where he stood somewhat welcome. Large by most Terran standards, to Liadens he was out of reason large, overly muscled, and menacing. He’d discussed Liad’s reaction to him with the Explorer, Nelirikk, who also owed allegiance to Korval’s uncanny leaders and their line, and the Explorer had it that Surebleak welcomes them, and that Liad must be considered a toss-up." Hazenthull Explorer/Haze *former Yxtrang Explorer (similar to Scout) I Dare who served under Gernchik Explorer. *Sworn to the service of line yos'Phelium *On Surebleak, provides security for Lady Kareen yos'Phelium and for the Spaceport, with Tolliver Jones *Went with Tocohl Lorlin and Tolly Jones to Jemiatha's Jumble Stop, to mentor a faulty self-aware ship, Admiral Bunter.Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals *Introduced in I Dare, Haze features as a key character in Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, and Neogenesis